


A Strange Encounter

by soer



Series: otpb 2014 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soer/pseuds/soer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine wants to know why Kuroko looks different when he saw him only ten minutes ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Aomine blinked in confusion. One moment he had been on his way home from practice after having dropped Tetsu off, and the next moment the sky was considerably brighter. Weird.

Aomine rubbed his eyes but things remained the same.

Though it was really suspicious, Aomine brushed it aside, deciding to chalk it up to his tired mind. After all, practice had been quite challenging that day. Maybe he was just imagining things.

-

“Why does he always call on me during class?” Kagami complained beside Kuroko with his hands crossed behind his head as they walked down the street. “There were at least five people who knew the answer, but he still picked on me!”

“Maybe it is because sensei knew that Kagami-kun didn’t do last night’s reading again,” Kuroko offered nonchalantly while sipping his vanilla milkshake. “Really, if you had just put a little time in you would have been fine. The chapter wasn’t difficult to understand at all.”

Kagami groaned with frustration. “I was too tired from practice last night,” he whined. “Kuroko you saw me last night!”

Kuroko shrugged. “Kagami-kun put too much effort even when today’s regime was lighter than usual. If you had just held off a little bit, then you wouldn’t have been so tired.”

“I was preparing!” Kagami protested. “Who knows when we’ll run into those crazy miracle guys again?”

Kuroko sighed. “You do not have to worry about them so much. At most, I know they won’t just come out without a good reason to. Not to mention that—”

“Oof!”

Kuroko was cut off when Kagami suddenly ran straight into another person.

“Hey, watch where you’re going!” Kagami said crossly, before it registered to him who he had just run into. “Aomine?! What are you doing here?” Kagami asked, at the same time shooting Kuroko a slight smirk of triumph which Kuroko chose to blatantly ignore.

“Hah?”

Kuroko was taken aback by confusion in the familiar tone and frowned. Aomine sounded… different, somehow.

“Why wouldn’t I be here? Does the sidewalk belong to you or something?” Aomine responded with a scowl. “You should have watched where you’re going. If you hadn’t been so busy talking you wouldn’t have run into me.”

Kagami scowled. “What? You’re the one who ran into me, you Ahomine!”

At his words, the teenager bristled. “What?! Are you making fun of my name? Who are you anyway?”

Kagami glared at him with irritation. “Hah? Did you hit your head or something? I’m Kagami!”

It was then that Kuroko stepped in before things could escalate further.

“Aomine-kun, did you need something?”

The teen blinked, noticing him for the first time, but Kuroko was startled by the obvious confusion that showed on the other’s face.

“Tetsu? What are you doing here?”

-

Aomine took back his earlier thoughts.

It wasn’t just his imagination—something was definitely wrong here.

He had run into a rather unpleasant redhead who knew his name, strangely enough, but the more shocking part was that Tetsu was walking beside him.

“Aomine-kun, are you alright?” Familiar eyes searched his face with concern and confusion, but Aomine was relieved to hear the other’s voice even if he looked a little different from usual.

“No, I think I hit my head somewhere and am dreaming right now.” Aomine shook his head. “Seriously. What’s going on? I saw you only a few minutes ago. When did you get taller? And why are you wearing a different school’s uniform?”

Kuroko frowned. Aomine’s words were unsettling, and there was something about him that he couldn’t quite put a finger to…

“What do you mean? The last time I saw you was a month ago. And even though I have grown, I haven’t yet surpassed your height at all.” Kuroko responded, watching Aomine carefully. “I haven’t changed schools either.”

“What? A month ago? What are you talking about? I dropped you off only ten minutes ago!” Aomine exclaimed. “And if you haven’t changed schools why are you wearing a different uniform?”

Kuroko frowned and looked over at Kagami who looked just as confused as he was. Aomine wasn’t making any sense.

“Why would you drop Kuroko off?” Kagami asked. “Are you sure you didn’t hit your head or something?”

Aomine wasn’t happy to be reminded of Kagami’s presence with all the confusion bubbling within him. “Why wouldn’t I? We always walk home together. What are you doing with Tetsu anyway? He’s never mentioned you before.”

As Kuroko started to reply, his eyes caught onto a particular detail, and he froze. How had he missed something so obvious? “Aomine-kun,” Kuroko began slowly. “What school do we go to?”

“Hah? Teikou, of course, what other school is there?”

Kagami’s eyes widened, but Kuroko held him back from speaking.

“Aomine-kun, this might be difficult to believe, but I think you have been transported to the future.”

“… WHAT?!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine sees the gap between them, but there are some things that haven’t changed.

Aomine couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Tetsu’s companion (Kagami was it?) was also looking at Tetsu as if he had grown two heads.

“… At the very least, that is my theory,” Kuroko said, and then glanced up at the sky, frowning to see the darkening sky. “I know this is farfetched, but as of now, there is not another theory that is suitable. We will have to investigate this further, but not now, as it is starting to get late.”

“… Not another suitable theory?” Kagami echoed in disbelief. “Kuroko, I think amnesia would be more plausible than Aomine getting transported to the future. You’ve been reading too many sci-fi novels again.”

“Don’t be silly, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko responded before turning to Aomine. “I know this is a lot to take in, but we’ll find a way to help you, I promise.”

Aomine nodded numbly, still at a loss for words.

“In the meantime, I think Aomine-kun should stay at my place. And Kagami-kun, please keep this to yourself. It would not do at all for Aomine-kun to run into Aomine-kun, for that would create a paradox large enough to wipe us all from existence.” Kuroko bore his light blue eyes into Kagami’s dark red ones. “Can I trust you to keep this a secret?”

Kagami held back a shiver from Kuroko’s intense glare. “Y-Yeah. Don’t let anyone know there’s another Aomine around. Gotcha. But...” Kagami’s eyes traveled over the Aomine who stood before them. “How will we find a way to fix this?”

“With lots of research, Kagami-kun. I hope you will help in this endeavor.”

Kagami groaned at the thought of more reading, but nodded anyway. “Of course I will. Wouldn’t want to get wiped out of existence right?”

“Indeed,” Kuroko replied. “I’ll text you later.”

“Yeah, later.” Kagami said, giving him an off-handed wave before parting from the two.

“Aomine-kun, if you’d come with me…”

-

For the last stretch of the walk back, the two moved in silence, each lost to their own thoughts. Aomine hadn’t quite fully understood all the theories that Tetsu had speculated, but it would explain some things.

Like how there was photographic evidence of an older version of himself and Satsuki standing next to an older Tetsu.

Or why Tetsu was wearing the uniform of a school named Seirin while he himself was still decked out in Teikou’s colors of white and blue.

It also explained all these other details on Tetsu’s form that Aomine knew hadn’t existed before. Such as the matured look of his face and the extra callouses of his hands worn from handling basketballs after long sessions of training.

To be honest, Aomine didn’t know what to think of Tetsu right now.

He wanted so badly for nothing to have changed, for this Tetsu to be _his_ Tetsu, but that didn’t seem all that possible. He didn’t know how he could tell, but he was pretty sure something had happened between the future him and this Tetsu, and it probably wasn’t a good thing either.

Aomine couldn’t confirm his suspicions since Tetsu didn’t want to jeopardize the past by revealing information about events that had already occurred for him, but Aomine could pretty much guess as much, with the way Tetsu had hesitated before answering his questions, or with the way he kept glancing over at him with something like fondness in his eyes.

It wasn’t a long walk to Kuroko’s home, but Aomine was definitely surprised when a small black and white dog jumped on him as he opened the door.

“Oof!”

Kuroko couldn’t help but laugh at the expression Aomine made on his face. And just like that, the awkwardness between them evaporated like mist.

“Tetsu, when did you get a dog?” Aomine asked, holding up the wriggling thing to examine it with further care. “Ah, he’s got your eyes,” Aomine remarked, patting the animal’s head. “Good boy,” he said and Nigou barked happily.

Kuroko smiled. “His name is Nigou, because he looks like me.” He walked past Aomine and into the kitchen area. “What would you like to eat Aomine-kun? Is fish okay?”

“Ah? Yeah, it’s fine.” Aomine said, trailing after the other into the kitchen. The house looked just as he remembered it being, but more worn in than before, from the added pieces of furniture and decorations that adorned the walls. “Where’s your parents?” he asked as he took out a knife and started chopping the washed vegetables Kuroko had set aside on the counter.

“They’ve gone overseas for the week on a business trip. There should be no problem with you staying here,” Kuroko replied as he started to wash the rice.

“Good to know. I’m still sharing your bed though. You keep your extra blankets in the same place?”

Kuroko paused for only a second before responding with a light smile on his face. “…yeah, and the extra pillows are in the cabinet next to it.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko loves Aomine and hopes this time things will be as it should have been.

Kuroko felt foolish. How had he failed to realize it sooner? Aomine’s attire was a dead giveaway, yet he hadn’t realized until moments later. But that brought up the question of why Aomine from the past was here in the first place, or how he had gotten here.

The only reason why he had speculated the other had somehow time-traveled was because of a slight tingling sensation at the back of his, and how his memories of the past were slightly fuzzy. But it didn’t seem like Aomine’s appearance here had changed the past in anyway—the Aomine he knew was still existent, having sent a text just moments earlier with no apparent changes whatsoever. Perhaps when this Aomine-kun returned to his proper time, an alternative timeline would be created?

Another reason Kuroko believed this was the case rather than Aomine simply losing his memory was because he looked exactly like he did in the past. Aomine was only a couple inches taller than him now rather than almost a full foot taller. Not only that, but the lines on his face were gone, and his eyes were bright, full of mirth. Gone from his voice was the edge of cynicism and hard tone of the weary. Nor did his back hold any trace of the tension that had eaten away at him for a year.

Kuroko’s heart clenched tightly.

Without a doubt, this Aomine-kun hadn’t reached the point of breaking.

It was painful, but he was happy at the same time to see it.

Because this Aomine-kun was still unconditionally in love with basketball.

-

It had been the end of two days, but no further information could be found. Kuroko was worried, because he knew this Aomine couldn’t stay, but he didn’t know how to fix it, how to send him back.

Aomine’s dark blue eyes stared into Kuroko’s lighter orbs intently, studying the other’s form with care in the darkened room, banished only in a corner of the room where a nightlight shone like a soft star. They fit comfortably on the older teen’s bed, warm beneath the layers of blankets.

“Tetsu… can you tell me what happened between us? Between the future me and you?” Aomine’s voice was soft in the darkness.

Kuroko shook his head immediately. “No, I can’t. That might change this timeline for the worse.”

“Or it could create an alternative.” Aomine bore into Kuroko’s. “Please, Tetsu. Tell me what happened.”

Kuroko felt a lump in his throat. He was conflicted between two actions. He didn’t want to tell the other out of fear, but the way Aomine was looking at him now…

Kuroko swallowed and nodded.

“It’s not a pretty story, Aomine-kun,” he said softly. “It’s nothing like how we used to be, how we are now, in your point of view. Are you sure you want to know?”

Aomine softly gripped Kuroko’s hand in between his, eyes determined. “I’m sure.”

So Kuroko told him about his past, about Aomine’s future. Kuroko told him of how he would grow stronger but because of that power, would lose sight of his origins, would lose the meaning of basketball. How the team that once worked so well together would drift apart, each member devoted to their own goal of supremacy. The two of them would become estranged, but Kuroko would be the one to leave first, causing the split for everyone to move on separated paths. He wanted to bring light back into Aomine’s eyes, he wanted to prove his former teammates wrong, but it would be a long, uphill battle to the top. Eventually he succeeded, but their relationship was still different from before.

Aomine listened without interruption to Kuroko’s words, squeezing the other’s hands tightly during the harder parts of the story, and pulled the shorter male towards him, hugging him tightly at the end. Scion

Shocked by his sudden movements, tears fell down Kuroko’s cheeks without his consent.

“A-Aomine-kun?” he asked, breath shaky.

Aomine’s expression was unreadable. “I’m sorry you had to go through that,” he said, his voice low beside Kuroko’s ear. “I’m so sorry Tetsu. I’m so sorry.” With every sentence he hugged Kuroko tighter, and the shorter teen was dazed to feel the tears landing on his back through his T-shirt.

“Tetsu. I promise you that I will never, ever do those things. Ever, Tetsu. I won’t let you endure this pain. When I get back, I’ll make sure this never happens, I promise you will never suffer.”

Kuroko smiled to hear the words. “Thank you, Aomine-kun,” he whispered, even if a part of his heart clenched to know it was futile to change the past. But, one could dream. One could hope.

Before he could lose his nerve, Kuroko tilted his head up and captured Aomine’s lips in a soft, quick kiss. “I love you, Aomine-kun.”

Aomine was stunned, but the feeling was quick to fade away. He captured the other’s mouth in a longer, more languid kiss. “I love you too Tetsu.”

They both fell asleep soon afterwards, the weight between them lifted at last.

-

Aomine woke up to see the familiar ceiling of his room and for a moment he just stared at it with confusion before turning to his side in alarm. Tetsu wasn’t next to him, and he was in his room. Did that mean he had returned? Traveled back into the past? Or had it all been a dream?

Aomine shook his head—the memories from the past two days, and especially last night, were too vivid to be a dream. Especially the feeling of Tetsu’s lips pressed against his. No, that couldn’t have been a dream.

His fist tightened when he remembered the thing that really motivated him.

The hot tears that had splashed onto his arms, the way Tetsu had sounded so pained like never seen before.

Aomine never wanted to see that happen.

_If this really changes the future, I’ll make sure Tetsu never suffers that kind of pain. I’ll make sure that I never cause this to happen. And… if this really creates an alternative timeline, I’ll keep him happy until the end of his days._

-

Light blue eyes opened as the sunlight fell onto his face, a smile displayed. This smile disappeared when he turned over and realized he was alone in the bed. Kuroko sat up abruptly.

Where had Aomine-kun gone? Had he returned to his proper time in the middle of the night? Or had that been a dream that his mind has conjured up? His fingers touched his lips gently as he remembered what had transpired last night. But who could say it wasn’t just a dream. God knew he had wanted it for so long.

But then his eyes spotted the white cloth that hung on the back of his chair and the panic subsided.

That was Aomine’s white jacket.

So that meant that had really happened. And Aomine was back in his proper place. Kuroko flopped back down onto bed, many feelings running through his head, but only one, definitive thought.

_I hope things do change. And if doesn’t happen to the me of now, I hope dearly that Aomine-kun has created an alternate timeline and remembers these past days. Let me be happy with him there._

**Author's Note:**

> Written: 2/20


End file.
